Friday the 13th: The Wastelands
by 0718dragonlord
Summary: From the ashes of the world, Jason rose. But the world isn't what he remembered. Jason must traverse the wastelands, and deal with the horrors of the new world.


A bloodied, beaten young woman ran to the docks of camp crystal lake. Many thoughts ran through her head such as: How did this happen? She and her friends just came here to have fun, to party. How did innocent fun turn to a horrifying blood bath? Who knew the stories of the hockey masked murderer were true? She paused to catch her breath and to wipe the tears from her eyes.

As soon as she caught her breath, she looked behind her to be sure that she lost him. As soon as she did, she was face to face with the monster who slaughtered her friends. Jason Voorhees, the revenant of camp crystal lake. She ran to a small fishing boat that was near the docks. As soon as she got on, she paddled into the lake.

But, Jason was not deterred from the chase. He immediately entered the water. She looked to see if he was gone. He was nowhere in sight. Before she could think, Jason popped out of the water and tried to grab her. She looked around to find something to fight back with. She saw a harpoon gun, a knife and an anchor with chains.

She knew she had one shot at survival and she took the harpoon gun. As soon as he was about to flip the boat over, she grabbed the harpoon gun and fired it into his eye. He writhed in pain and proceeded to pull it out. As soon as he grabbed it, she stabbed him many times in the neck and chest area.

In the middle of her assault, Jason grabbed her arm and twisted it, making her drop the knife. Thinking quickly, she pulled the harpoon out of his eye and stabbed his other eye with it. The intense pain made him let go. She then attempted to wrap the chain around his neck. She was almost done, but he grabbed her again by the neck and stood on the boat. He pulled out his machete and raised it for the kill.

Not willing to accept her fate just yet, she did the only option she had left. She kicked him in the groin. For the first time he felt this pain, and it was one of the worst pain he has ever experienced. She then wrapped the chain around his neck. After that, she dropped the anchor into the water, pulling Jason down with it. She then swam to shore. As soon as she reached the camp, she fainted out of exhaustion.

The next day, the police and paramedics came to investigate the latest killing spree. The young woman was near death and was immediately rushed to the hospital. the police retrieved the bodies of her friends...or at least what's left.

Jason would rest until he had to rise again. But, something was about to happen. A major catastrophe that would forever scar the planet. 5 months later, nuclear war occurred. every major country in the world bombed each other's nuclear arsenal. The once beautiful countries and the entire planet became nothing but wastelands. Some people were lucky and had bunkers.

Others unfortunately were not so lucky. few areas unscathed, such as cities far away from the major cities. 90% of the earth's population was gone. Many years passed since the bombings, Jason rested until he had to rise again. For the first time in years, Jason's eyes finally opened.

He felt the rusted chain around his neck and immediately attempted to break it. After a moment, he got it off. He went up to the surface of the lake, bursting from the water, but the water felt strange to him. When he surfaced, he saw the land, but it was not the same as he left it. the camp looked ruined. It appeared as if it was not maintained and people stopped intruding.

He left for the woods to his shack. When he reached the woods, the trees were gone. The leaves were nowhere in sight, and the majority of the trees were gone. He continued on to his shack. The entrance was gone and he proceeded to enter his shelter. He found the shrine and his mother's decapitated head. It was nothing but a skull. He went to it to inspect for any tampering.

He knelt down to caress the head of his once loving mother. He was still curious about what happened and decided to investigate the surrounding area. most of the woodland was completely gone, and no sign of life anywhere. No birds chirping, no deer, not even found nothing. he proceeded down the road. He kept walking until he found a gas station. He reached it and saw it in the same condition as the camp. He went inside and found it deserted. The owner was nowhere to in sight.

He was about to leave when he heard a truck parking outside. His first instinct was to hide. He wanted to kill his prey stealthily. Unfortunately he realized he didn't have his machete with him. but he remembered the knife that was stuck in him during the fight with the last one who got away. He pulled it out of his neck. There were at least four men entering the premises. They had some bits of armor on them.

He met armed opposition from time to time, but he felt something was off about them. They were looting the store, for cans of food and whatever else they saw of value.

Jason was hiding near the back in a storage closet. One of the men approached the was a blonde white male. He found some beer in it. He reached down and grabbed the beverage. Unfortunately it was warm. "Better than noth- something caught him by the throat.

He tried to scream for his compatriots, but he couldn't make a sound. Jason dragged him into the storage closet. He took his hand of the man's throat and placed both hands on each side of his head and began to squeeze.

He felt so much pain as Jason squeezed him. He squeezed until he heard a pop. The man's eye popped out of his head. After a few seconds, the body stopped wiggling and then went limp. He heard one of the men yell out a name. "JACK! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" YOU FUCKING MORON!" Jason peeked outside and saw a tanned, bald young man. He looked around for his friend. He found the spilled bottles of beer on the floor.

"And you spilled the last bottles of beer on the planet. wonderful" . As he was inspecting the floor, he was unaware of the hulking brute behind him. Before he could do anything else, he felt a sharp pain in his throat. It felt like a sharp object went through his throat. He could feel the blood already filling in his throat and then the knife got pulled out.

He felt himself choking on his own blood and was able to turn around and take a good look at his killer. He was 8 feet tall. He wore black cargo pants, blackish brown boots, a black shirt, black gloves. He saw the bloody knife and his most distinguishing feature: The hockey mask. He fell to the floor as he bled out. "ALEX!" Jason turned around and saw the 3rd man.

He was larger than the previous two. He was more armored than his friends that Jason slaughtered. He also had a hockey mask but with tribal markings. He pulled out a machete and swung at Jason.

He landed a blow on Jason's torso. But he then realized the machete was stuck on him. He tried to pull it out, but Jason grabbed him by the throat and threw him against the racks on the side. Jason then pulled the machete out of him. As soon as he held it, Jason felt something one would describe as joy.

The man who attacked him then got back to his feet and pulled out two large knives. He immediately charged at Jason and stabbed him in the chest many times. Jason then kicked him away and he landed on the floor. Jason raised his machete to swing it down on his prey. The man saw this and rolled out of the way on time. He then pounced on Jason and stabbed his neck with both of his knives. He thought he had won but Jason grabbed him by the throat and choke slammed him to the ground. Jason then pulled off his chest plate.

The man got up and punched at Jason's head, but he wouldn't budge. Jason then retaliated with punches of his own, all the blows landing on the man's face. Jason grabbed him and slammed him through the food racks. Jason eyed his prey as he walked towards the man. He looked up at Jason and pulled out a small knife. He swung it at Jason and slashed him in the torso. Jason then grabbed his hand with one of his arms. Then picked him up with the other hand and brought him to the wall.

Jason then broke his arm, causing him to scream out in pain. Jason ripped off the hockey mask he had on. He head butted him several times and he then fell to the floor. Jason walked behind him as he attempted to crawl to the safety of the outside. Jason then picked him up by the leg and began slamming him to the floor . After the first slam, the man's arm fell off. After the second slam, his other arm fell off. After the third and fourth slam, his legs and head fell off. Jason then dropped the leg he was holding onto to the floor. A shotgun blast went off and the bottom half of Jason's mask gone.

"Yeah! Take that you fuck." The fourth raider said as he went to inspect his kill. He saw Jason's rotted, decayed mouth. "Oh, what the hell man? Must be some mutant or some other freak." Jason's eyes then sprung to life and he rose up. "SHIT!" He then tried to fire another round into Jason, but his gun jammed. "Oh shit!" he shouted as he tried to unjam the gun.

He then decided to use the gun as a club and swung it at Jason's head. Unfortunately it broke as it hit his head. He then threw a punch at Jason, but he caught it and twisted his wrist. Jason then cracked the man's wrist and dislocated his shoulder. Jason then threw a barrage of punches at him. After the punches, he was struggling to stay up. Jason then decided to end this little skirmish. He raised his machete to the air, preparing to swing it down.

The disoriented man looked up just in time to see the blade about to swing down on him. Jason then brought it down and the machete went through the man's shoulder. Jason swing it down again, driving it further into his body. One final swing, and cut the man in half.

Jason then sheathed his machete and walked outside. Jason saw a large, armored truck. Four men were coming from the woods nearby and were talking. "Those fucking mutants just keep coming, and one of them was pretty hot. We could've had some fun if you didn't gun her down." "God you're disgusting. Pull your head out of your ass, John."

Before Al could retort, the group spotted Jason. They had armor and were armed with machine guns and shotguns. They all opened fire on Jason and he went down. One of them went to inspect Jason's body. He kicked him several times to be sure he's dead.

"We got him. Oh man, he smells like ass. Let's-before he could finish, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He saw it was Jason's hand rammed through his chest. Jason then pulled out his heart. The man fell dead. The remaining three continued shooting Jason, but he continued coming. "Damn it, he must be a mutie!" "John, get out of there, now!"

Jason continued walking towards one of them. Al was still reloading as Jason neared him. Jason was already upon him and put his arm up and swung down on his head. The force of the hit was so strong, the man's head went down to his digestive track, and exited out of his rectum.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Was all his friend could say after witnessing Al's "Unusual" demise. "Flank him!" Two of them went to the opposite side of him and continued shooting. Jason pulled out his machete and charged at one of them. His target tried to use his empty gun as a club. Unfortunately, his efforts were in vain. The world slowed down as everything went black and white, as Jason thrusts his machete to the man's head.

Before the man is dead though, he brings his machete up, taking the head with, destroying the tip of the spine. then he ripped the Machete out of the man's body before stabbing it right to his stomach at full force. destroying the back of the poor bastard...all before he died.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Jason then felt another barrage of bullets hit his side. He went to the other guy as he continued firing upon him. Before he could reload, Jason decapitated him with the machete. Jason felt pain when he turned around. Every step he took required more strength. He kept moving towards the last man.

After every bullet he emptied into him, Jason kept getting closer and closer. As soon as Jason reached him, he froze. Before Jason could grab him, he passed out from the pain. "Shit, I can't believe it. Is he dead?" He poked the beast to see if he was dead. Jason was out cold. He then called out to the driver.

"Help me haul his smelly ass in the truck. I'm sure the doc would love to take a look at this freak." The survivors of their group loaded him to the back of their truck. They then loaded the supplies on it as well. After that, they finally went back to their settlement and unloaded the truck.

The supplies went to inspection. They took Jason to a facility that was a water treatment plant. He was taken to a secluded area of the plant to "The doctor". He was a slender, scarred man. He wore a white lab coat and a gas mask. It was a lab with the corpses of strange creatures.

"So what specimen have you brought back?" asked the scientist when they brought the body bag. He opened it and revealed a rotted man with a hockey mask. It was missing the lower section, revealing rotted teeth and decomposing flesh. He was curious considering all he saw was a corpse. "This is just some corpse. What am I to do with this?" The survivor of the gas station raid said"This corpse slaughtered my entire war party. Figured it's some kind of mutant we haven't seen before." "Well, this should be interesting. Just set him up on the table over there."

So they did, and they left the doctor alone. "Now before I begin, let me gather a few tools." The doctor left the room to get his supplies. On the table, one of Jason's eyes sprang open. Soon, he would wreak more havoc on the unsuspecting raiders.

 **Author's note: Well this idea popped in my head after binge watching some post-apocalyptic movies and watching some trailer on YouTube with leather face in a Mad Max like post-apocalyptic wasteland. Just sound off in the reviews and if you want some ideas and suggestions on Jason's post-apocalyptic adventures. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
